


Washing Away Our Sins

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Series: Roisa Sin Week 2016 [5]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, RoisaSinWeek2016, Sex Toys, Smut, superhero au, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5: Superhero AU + Sex Toys</p><p>After a long night of fighting crime Rose is exhausted, Luisa knows just what to do to energize her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washing Away Our Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello sinners, glad to see you again!
> 
> This fic was an absolute joy to write as it is based on a draft I have had in my notes since February, and maybe one day I'll make this into a longer AU, who knows...
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> See you tomorrow for the Pirate AU (Only two days left...)

The sky was already starting to color again when they stumbled through the door of their apartment. The adrenaline that had been fueling them having faded some time ago, leaving the both of them tired and sore.

Rose threw her weapons on the couch; she’d sort them out tomorrow. Right now, she just wanted a shower and to sleep until she had to go to work in the early afternoon.

Luisa wasn’t faring much better; possibly worse as she did not have superpowers to rely on.

‘Did you get hurt?’ Rose asked as she tried to remove her leather jacket, but her fingers wouldn’t function due to complete exhaustion.

Luisa sluggishly shook her head. ‘I don’t think so. Not that I can feel anything right now.’

Rose nodded in understanding, groaning slightly as she couldn’t get her zipper down. Dried blood that was not her own making it stick.

‘You should switch to buttons,’ Luisa said, wetting a rag underneath the tap to run out over Rose’s jacket, removing some of the dried blood so Rose could pull the zipper down.

‘I should,’ Rose sighed. ‘But I like this jacket.’

‘I like it too,’ Luisa murmured cleaning some of the blood away from Rose’s neck before pressing a soft skin to the wet skin. ‘Watching you break people’s noses while dressed in black leather really turns me on.’

‘Does it?’ Rose hummed.

‘It does,’ Luisa purred, reaching up to take Rose’s mask off. Rose’s blue eyes looking even bluer against the black smudge of greasepaint framing them.

Rose reached behind Luisa’s head to untie her mask as well. Then moving on to pull the elastic out of Luisa’s tight braid and comb her fingers through the soft waves.

‘Come on, sidekick. Let’s go get a shower.’

‘I am not your sidekick,’ Luisa growled. ‘And let’s take a bath, I am not sure I can stand up long enough to wash all this ridiculous paint of my face. And yours is even worse.’

Rose smiled weakly, taking Luisa’s hand and tugging her along to the bathroom.

Once there, Luisa turned on the faucet. ‘I am not making it your usual lava hot. You can just cuddle up to me if you get cold.’

‘I prefer it that way actually,’ Rose smiled, helping Luisa take off her body armor before getting started on the five layers of shirts she wore herself.

Luisa let out a relieved sigh as the weight was lifted from her shoulders, she kept stripping until she was standing naked in front of Rose.

‘So, let’s get started on you,’ Luisa grinned as she sashayed over to where Rose was standing.

Even now, covered in blood and grease paint, it always amazed Rose how feminine Luisa looked after taking off all her armor. How much the muscles moving underneath Luisa’s skin made her want to reach out and touch. So that was exactly what she did.

‘You’re gorgeous,’ Rose smiled, putting her hands on Luisa’s shoulders, running them down her arms. Feeling old and new scars pass underneath her finger tips. It always made her blanche just a little. Not because they marred Luisa’s otherwise flawless skin, but because Rose knew Luisa only had them because of her.

If she hadn’t come into Luisa’s life, Luisa would have never thought about being a vigilante, she wouldn’t have needed her medical knowledge to stitch herself up every other night.

Luisa hissed as Rose’s fingers skimmed over a new cut on her arm. It wasn’t deep but it was still a reminder that Luisa was in so much more danger than she was when they went out together.

‘I’m sorry,’ Rose said, kissing the cut softly.

‘Not your fault, I should pay more attention to hidden knifes,’ Luisa shrugged, her breasts bouncing slightly as a result. ‘And speaking about hidden knives…’ she purred, pulling a switch blade from Rose’s belt, flicking it open before slashing through all five layers of Rose’s shirts.

The force she used would have left a deep gash on Rose’s stomach if she’d been anyone else. On her, it was the same as scratching a fingernail down her skin. There was a red streak bisecting her stomach for a second before that too faded.

‘Hey!’ Rose huffed in annoyance. ‘I liked those shirts.’

‘You have about 200 more. And besides, there were holes in them already,’ Luisa pointed out, motioning to the long slash up Rose’s right arm and the two circular holes near her shoulder.

‘I got shot?’ Rose asked, she hadn’t even noticed a gun going off, much less felt it. The joys of being bulletproof.  

‘Twice,’ Luisa said, poking the holes. ‘And stabbed from the likes of it. And yet, not a scratch on you,’ she continued as she pulled Rose’s ruined shirts away from her body, admiring the flawless skin. For someone with a job so dangerous, Rose’s body didn’t show it. There were no marks on her anywhere. No scars, no scabs, no bruises. Nothing. Just soft, supple skin dusted with freckles. Even the scars she’d had before she’d gotten her powers had faded and disappeared.

Rose shivered as the cool air hit her exposed skin. The only drawback she’d found to her powers was that she was always cold. She and Luisa hadn’t yet figured out why. Maybe because she used more energy or maybe because of something completely different. Luisa liked to joke that the only reason she was bulletproof was because she wore all those layers of clothes.

‘Let’s get you into the tub,’ Luisa smiled as she helped Rose out of her pants and underwear.

‘While you’re doing what, exactly?’ Rose questioned as she sunk down into the hot water, not bothering to test the temperature. Even if it was boiling hot, it would have felt pleasantly warm to Rose. Luisa still slightly freaked every time Rose drank her tea while it was still boiling.

‘Waiting for the water to turn into a more normal temperature for mere mortals like me,’ Luisa smiled as she walked out of the bathroom, returning a little later with two towels and washcloths.

She put them down on the counter and tested the water temperature before stepping in, straddling Rose’s hips.

‘This is nice,’ she sighed. Letting the warm water caress her sore muscles.

‘It is,’ Rose smiled. She might not feel pain in the same way as Luisa and others did, but she felt exhaustion just fine. She picked up a washcloth, wetting it before softly running it over Luisa’s face, removing the dried blood and greasepaint.

She gently brushed the cloth over Luisa’s cheeks, feeling the hard bones of her face underneath. Tracing them until every speck of blood was gone and Luisa’s bright complexion was once again free of dirt.

‘I love you,’ Rose whispered softly against Luisa’s lips before kissing her deeply, sucking the brunette’s bottom lip into her mouth as they made out.

‘Hmm, I love you too,’ Luisa said as she pulled away from the kiss, her hands resting on Rose’s shoulders. ‘But if the newspaper refers to me one more time as your sidekick, I will be forced to go solo.’

‘I understand,’ Rose laughed, leaning up to kiss Luisa again before continuing the gentle cleaning of Luisa’s skin.

She followed the elegant line of Luisa’s neck to her shoulders. Mentally counting all the scars, bruises and wounds she encountered.

She paused for a second as the washcloth ran over the white star-shaped scar on Luisa’s shoulder. The armor piercing round had gone straight through Luisa’s flak jacket and had torn a hole through her shoulder. All because Rose’s back had been turned and she’d been unable to help. The force of the bullet would have worked her to ground but that would have been it. Luisa had almost died and had been unable to use her arm for months.

There were plenty of smaller scars all over Luisa’s arms and upper body, but none of them made her feel as guilty as the one on her shoulder. She kissed the scar softly before moving on. The washcloth following the hard shapes of the muscles hidden underneath Luisa’s skin.

Ever since they started training together, Luisa had put on a lot of muscle. And while Rose would never admit it out loud, she kind of liked that Luisa sometimes forgot all about her newfound strength and smashed her into walls and doors a little too hard.

She traced the outlines of Luisa’s abs, her fingers dancing across the taunt skin before wringing the slightly pink water out the washcloth and starting all over again.

Luisa was moaning softly by now, her head tilted back and her eyes closed, still sitting astride Rose’s hips.

Rose smiled as she threw the washcloth to the side, Luisa’s skin clean and smelling like soap.

‘You still look like a raccoon,’ Luisa laughed as she opened her eyes. Taking in Rose’s smudged makeup, a black sheen of greasepaint still surrounding her blue eyes. ‘And for someone who doesn’t bleed, you’re covered in an awful lot of the stuff,’ Luisa mused as she picked up a fresh washcloth, running it over Rose’s face to get rid of the blood and make-up. Brushing away the red splatters to reveal the orange freckles dusting Rose’s cheeks and nose.

‘People bleed all over me, I can’t help it,’ Rose sighed as Luisa softly brushed the cloth over her breasts. ‘I am not sure I got a lot of blood on those,’ she smiled, opening one eye to look at Luisa.

‘Shh, just let me do my job,’ Luisa husked as she let go of the washcloth, wrapping her lips around Rose’s already straining nipple.

‘God,’ Rose moaned, no matter how tired they were, somehow their nights out on the town always ended like this. Maybe there was something about the fighting that made them want to have sex afterwards. To get lost in a much more pleasurable back and forth of two bodies.

Luisa’s lips glided over wet skin as she kissed up Rose’s chest to her neck. Licking and sucking, softly nipping, making Rose’s head spin.

While Luisa was lavishing her with attention, Rose’s eyes suddenly picked up a new sound. A low humming that was familiar but unexpected.

‘Is that what was in that package that arrived yesterday?’ Rose smiled as Luisa ran the purple vibrator over her chest, filling her with its pleasurable hum.

‘Maybe,’ Luisa grinned. ‘I thought we could use a waterproof one because of all the time we spent in the tub nowadays.’

‘Smart thinking,’ Rose said, bucking her hips up into Luisa.

‘Patience,’ Luisa laughed. ‘I’m getting to that.’ She trailed the vibrator down Rose’s chest, circling around her breast before running the toy up in a spiral towards her nipple. Pressing the toy against the sensitive flesh.

Rose’s skin might be impenetrable, the sensations Luisa’s touch and the vibrator brought forth went past her skin and elicited a very pleasurable sensation to course through her body.

She whined longingly, craving the satisfying contact a little lower. She was well past foreplay at this point, but that didn’t mean Luisa was going to give in so soon.

Luisa continued playing with her breasts, alternating between using her mouth, her hands or the vibrator. Something combining two of them to make sparks run up Rose’s spine.

Rose, not wanting to be idle, let her hands caress Luisa’s body in return. Stroking across the plane of her back, moving her hands around to the front of Luisa’s body to massage her breasts.

‘That’s cheating,’ Luisa growled, arching into Rose’s touch.

‘How is that cheating?’ Rose asked, biting her lip as Luisa drew spirals and circles on her stomach with the vibrator.

‘You’re trying to turn me on so I’ll stop teasing you and finally fuck you with it,’ Luisa said, pulling the vibrator away from Rose’s body, bringing it to her own mouth to softly kiss the tip before running it down her body.

Rose moaned, watching Luisa suck in a rapid breath as she pressed the vibrator to her own breast.

‘I think you’re plenty turned on already,’ Rose grinned, ghosting her hands down Luisa’s sides to her hips, and then even lower to her ass. Pulling the brunette flush against her.

‘I am,’ Luisa husked, trailing her free hand down Rose’s stomach, exploring freely until she found a wetness that was not only from water between Rose’s legs. ‘And so, it seems, are you.’

‘God yes,’ Rose sighed, her eyes falling closed. She dug her fingers into Luisa’s ass a little harder.

Luisa laughed, leaning in for a kiss as she pressed the vibrator against Rose’s clit.

Rose moaned loudly, trashing around a little at the sudden sensation sparking its way through her body.

‘Fuck, that’s nice,’ Rose moaned, her voice hoarse and deeper than before.

‘Glad you think so,’ Luisa grinned, circling the vibrator around Rose’s clit in a slow, measured pattern, trying to find the right angle. ‘Because I have the feeling we’re going to be using this one a lot.’

‘I- I have no problem with that,’ Rose moaned as Luisa found exactly the angle she had been looking for.

‘Have I told you how glad I am I met you?’ Luisa murmured as Rose tried to concentrate on forming words through the haze of pleasure that was slowly over taking her.

‘Ye- yes,’ Rose moaned, clinging to Luisa as she started bucking her hips up, not caring about the water sloshing over the side of the bath.

‘I am not just glad because I get to be with you. Which, and don’t get me wrong, is amazing. But also because I finally feel like I am doing something right with my life. I became a doctor to help people, but somehow what we’re doing now, feels more like helping people than being a doctor ever did.’

Rose felt much the same way. She’d become a lawyer to help people as well, but at some point in her career she’d been defending more criminals than actual innocent people and doing what she did now, making use of her strange power, made her feel better about the mistakes she’d made in her past.

‘I know,’ Rose smiled. ‘I feel that way too.’

‘Is that how you feel _right now_?’ Luisa grinned, pressing the vibrator a little harder against Rose’s clit while sliding two fingers inside of Rose’s center.

‘Yess,’ Rose hissed, feeling her steadily building orgasm rapidly approaching.

Luisa kept the vibrator pressed against Rose’s clit as she slowly fucked her with two fingers. Twisting and curling them inside Rose’s contracting walls.

‘Luuu,’ Rose moaned, throwing her head back as the orgasm washed over her, making her feel warm in a way that even a boiling shower couldn’t achieve. ‘God,’ Rose moaned, running a hand down her face as she recovered from her incredible high.

‘So who’s the sidekick now?’ Luisa grinned, turning the vibrator off and putting it down on the side of the bath.

‘Definitely not you,’ Rose husked, pulling Luisa into a loose embrace, causing more water to spill over the side of the bath. ‘Maybe I could be the sidekick for a change and help you out.’ Rose grinned, moving her hand to Luisa’s center.

‘You were always my sidekick,’ Luisa grinned, rolling her hips into Rose’s hand.

‘Very true,’ Rose laughed. ‘And I love being your sidekick.’

‘I love being yours,’ Luisa moaned, her eyelids fluttering shut as Rose circled her clit with her thumb, still thrusting into her with her fingers.

Luisa moaned and panted, digging her fingers into Rose’s shoulders with enough force to leave bruises. If Rose bruised that was.

‘Come for me,’ Rose commanded, curling her fingers up against the spongey patch of flesh on Luisa’s upper wall.

‘Fuck,’ Luisa cried out as she tumbled over the edge, collapsing on top of Rose, splashing more water over the edge of the tub.

They stayed in that position for a while, Rose softly rubbing Luisa’s back as she recovered.

‘Lu,’ Rose said after a while. ‘Can we get out of the tub, I’m getting cold.’

Luisa nodded, slowly prying herself off Rose and stepping out of the tub, tossing Rose a towel.

As they dried off, the exhaustion set in once again, now coupled with the sated feeling that came with a good orgasm.

They stumbled to the bed, more than ready to sleep for a couple of hours before their alarm clock woke them up for their second and much more boring jobs.

Rose crawled underneath the only electric blanket in all of Miami as Luisa laid down next to her underneath a simple sheet.

‘You know,’ Rose whispered tiredly, curling around Luisa. ‘That was a big box for such a small vibrator.’

‘It may not have been the only one in the box,’ Luisa grinned, pecking Rose on the lips before closing her eyes.

Rose smiled. ‘Maybe we can try some tomorrow.’

‘Only if the newspaper doesn’t refer to me as your sidekick,’ Luisa muttered. ‘Because if they do, I am going to have to find that report and beat them up a little.’

‘I’ll help,’ Rose smiled. ‘Good night, sidekick.’

‘Sweet dreams, sidekick,’ Luisa yawned, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep that was only interrupted when Rose tossed the newspaper on their bed the following morning.

Luisa rubbed her eyes and read the front page, throwing the paper against the wall before she even got past the headline.

‘Wanna help me beat up a reporter?’

‘Everything for my _sidekick_ ,’ Rose teased earning her a glare from Luisa.

‘Fine, I’m not showing you what else is in the box then.’

Rose’s eyes went wide and she sprinted after her girlfriend. ‘Luisa, wait! I’ll help!’


End file.
